Know When to Fold 'Em
by Crackinois
Summary: Things get interesting when Maura plays Texas Hold 'Em for the first time


**Notes:** Ok, so Snuff or SnuffNYC or Personal Jesus if you nasty on twitter is all laid up today and requested that someone write her a one shot. So I said, what do you want it about, and she said - drunk poker night. So I see her drunk poker night and raise her a drunk strip poker night and this little bit of smutty fluff is what happened.

**"Know When to Fold 'Em"**

"Alright, see ya Frankie," Jane closed the door to her apartment as the last of the guys exited after a rousing poker night.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the door, a pleasant smile on her face, the apartment still teemed with all the delicious flavors of the evening's snacks: the spicy seasoned meat of Crowe's tacos, the sharp scent of smoked cheddar and chorizo macaroni and cheese that Frost had brough, the savory aroma of the perfectly seasoned meatballs that Frankie had snatched from Ma's oven and brought over and of course, no poker night was complete without Korsak's sweet and tangy mesquite marinated cocktail weenies. All in all it had been a pretty damn awesome poker night, except for losing of course.

Jane opened her eyes and saw Maura looking at her with an air of amusement from the kitchen as she rinsed off the dishes. She smiled back and ran a hair through her long hair, encountering a few knots from her nervous twisting during the game, "I always forget how damn good Korsak is at poker."

Maura laughed and turned her attention back to the dishes, "His skill is quite impressive."

"I'll let it slide…as long as he keeps bringing these little sausages," Jane rooted around in the crockpot with a fork to see if any tricky little weenies had managed to avoid her deft triton. _Sigh_, alas, it was in fact scavenged bare.

"Perhaps your game would be aided by less imbibing?" Maura offered, a coy smile as she placed the last dish in the drying rack.

Jane took a swig of her half-finished beer, "Where's the fun in that?" she countered with a wink.

"Well, I thought the fun was in winning. And knowing you and your competitive streak I would have thought you would do whatever was most conducive to assuring your victory, I'm somewhat surprised you didn't have one of those terrible GNC protein shakes before you played like you have before all the Police League Softball and Basketball games." Maura leaned across the counter and lifted the beer from Jane's hand and took a not so dainty sip as several drops dribbled from the corner of her mouth and down her chin.

"Excuse you!" Jane attempted to feign disapproval.

"It's the last one, and I drank all my wine."

Jane reached out and wiped away the beer trail on Maura's chin before reclaiming her bottle, "Yeah…less imbibing…next time," she upturned the bottle and chugged the last of the amber liquid.

"You could have played, you know," Jane hopped up off the bar stool and deposited the bottle in the recycling bin with its fallen comrades, "Jesus Christ, my apartment is the place where beer bottles go to die…"

Maura kicked off her heels and took a seat at the card table and began to reassemble the scattered decks, "I am familiar with the rules of several different styles of poker; however, I find it useful to observe first before taking part. Perhaps next time, if everyone is amenable, I'll play."

Jane grabbed the deck, "How about now?" She began shuffling.

Maura smiled, "What shall we play for? I believe Korsak took you for all your cash."

Jane bit down on her lower lip as she pondered, her eyes wandered down to Maura's legs, crossed, her foot dangling and bouncing lightly, "Well, I mean, we don't have to play for anything…it being your first time and all…"

"Incentive heightens the anticipated thrill of victory, we should definitely play for something…your choice…" That Maura's tongue lightly flicked out to moisten her bottom lip did not go unnoticed by Jane.

Jane set the cards down on the table and retrieved Maura's heels from where she had uncharacteristically kicked them off and left them lying in the middle of the kitchen. She held the shoes out, "You're going to want to put these back on then."

With the arch of her eyebrow Maura slipped back on her Jimmy Choos.

"The game is Texas hold-em, we'll use chips to bet but the winning hand gets one article of clothing from the loser. You can fold twice and keep your clothes, after that, you fold, you lose 'em."

Maura failed at muffling an amused giggle.

Jane dealt the first hand and an air of seriousness descended over the table.

"With the way you're scowling Jane, I feel like Wild West duel music should be playing in the background," Maura tossed some chips to the center of the table.

Jane dealt the flop and smiled as Maura tossed more chips to the center to stay in the game. Both women's eyebrows knitted together on the turn and Jane could sense the competition was on. She flipped the river, "Last chance to fold 'em," she taunted.

Maura smiled, a glint in her hazel eyes, "I'll call."

They laid out their hands.

"Oh!" Maura exclaimed, "I believe, given the board and our hole cards my full house Kings full of fours beats your Ace high flush!"

Jane's mouth hung open, "Wait a second did you just card shark me?"

"Did you know that the appropriate term is actually card sharp? It predates the more commonly used card shark. The original connotation of course was quite negative, referring to someone as a swindler or cheat. Now it generally references an expert gambler who takes advantage of less skilled players. I can assure you however that I have neither cheated nor have I ever actually played poker before though I did do quite a bit of research before this evening so that I could follow along. It must simply be beginner's luck," Maura concluded with a satisfied smirk.

"Mmmhmm," Jane mumbled as she teetered on one foot removing her boot from the opposite.

Their play continued and after several more rounds a frustrated Jane Rizzoli sat in only her bra and underwear across the table from a nearly fully clothed Maura Isles.

Another loss and Jane growled as she rose, turned her back to Maura and unfastened her bra letting it fall to the ground. She licked her lips as she heard Maura's breath hitch. Jane padded to the kitchen and disappeared as she bent down to a low cabinet though Maura could hear her rifling through the wares before letting out a garbled string of obscenities as she know doubt cracked her head on the counter lip as she stood. She returned to the table with a small bottle of Jack Daniels and two shot glasses.

She poured them each a shot, "My emergency stash, and I'd say…this most definitely qualifies."

The whisky gods smiled down upon her and Maura lost the next hand, having only been stripped of her shoes and jewelry had Maura been anyone but Maura she would have still been clad in plenty of items to maintain a comfortable lead over her opponent. However, Maura was wearing a dress and that left little option.

She stood, turned her back to Jane and reached around for the zipper but stopped short, "I think I may require you assistance if you intend to claim your pot for this hand."

The chair made a desperate scraping sound against the floor as Jane practically kicked it to the wall. She stood behind Maura, light breath ghosting across her neck, "Bet you wish you'd worn more than this dress now…"

Maura swept her hair aside so Jane could slide the zipper down, "Bet you're glad I didn't."

The dress fell in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Jane didn't move, maintaining her position behind Maura she closed her eyes trying to still her breathing but the intoxicating scent of Maura's perfume and the arousing heat of her skin only made her heartbeat accelerate. Her hands hovered near Maura's hips, her fingertips screamed for the touch though her half-inebriated brain tried to counter with thoughts more rational.

_Maura…this is Maura…what are you doing…_

Heat and longing won out as Jane's hands slid across Maura's hips and over her firm stomach. She moved even closer behind her as her lips brushed against Maura's burning neck. A soft moan rumbled out of Maura's throat as she arched into Jane at the contact.

"Mmm…are you sure you want to stop playing now…" Maura breathed out huskily, "…you could be mounting a comeback," she finished with a hint of sarcasm.

Jane laughed as she bit down harder on Maura's neck, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from the sandy haired blonde, "The mark of a good card player is knowing when to fold 'em."

Maura turned and captured Jane's lips, her tongue sliding easily into an eager mouth. Strong arms wrapped around her and marched her back until she had no recourse but to sit on the card table.

"Besides," Jane said gruffly with a twinkle in her eye, "to the victor goes the spoils…"

She hooked two fingers down each side of Maura's delicate lace underwear and waited for a signal that it was ok to go further. Maura smiled and lifted her hips allowing Jane to slide the garment down and toss it in the pile with rest. Without prompting, Maura reached behind and unhooked her own bra tossing it to the floor as well. Jane stared unabashedly at Maura's heaving chest.

"How long have you wanted to…" Maura started somewhat sheepishly but then grew embarrassed of finishing the question.

"A long time," Jane stated matter of factly.

"Me too."

Their lips crashed together and Jane's hand lacking anymore patience sought out Maura's core and found it wet and wanting. She slid two fingers through the silk and initiated a slow circular motion around Maura's clit. Maura's pants grew louder as she tried to rock into Jane's touch.

"Jane…more…." She pleaded.

"More of what…" Jane asked, nibbling up Maura's collarbone as she rolled a hardened nipple between the fingers of her free hand.

"More of you…inside…" Maura whimpered as Jane stopped her ministrations and pushed her to lie down on the table.

Jane knelt and smiled as the legs in front of her opened wider. It was impossible to stifle the moan that wrestled its way out as she tasted Maura for the first time. Her tongue dragged slowly up and down Maura's slit, flicking her clit at the top and plunging into her core on the way down. Desperate fingers wound their way deep into Jane's tresses. Maura writhed, unconcerned with the structural integrity of the card table, oblivious to the clinking of the poker chips as they rattled to the floor.

"More…" she pleaded again.

Jane sucked Maura's clit into her mouth as she inserted two fingers and began pumping a steady rhythm, curling her fingers inside, lifting Maura's hips with each stroke.

"Oh God…Oh Jane…Jane!" Maura's vocalizations grew louder, her body's bucks and rolls harder as she neared her climax until Jane's touch sent her shivering and shaking into orgasm.

When every last twitch had subsided Maura sat up and pulled Jane to her feet. They kissed again, more tender than their first desperate battles of lips, tongues and teeth. Maura cleaned and tasted herself from around Jane's mouth and lips and then sighed contentedly as she pulled Jane into an embrace, her mouth hovering near Jane's ear.

"We should do this again sometime," Maura said with a joking giggle.

"Definitely," Jane's voice was husky and low, "How about now…"


End file.
